Crimson Red Tide
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: The power of his blood is his biggest power, but its also his ultimate curse.


Hello everyone its me again. Damn its been a while since you've heard from he hasn't it? I know I do this a lot, but I apologize for not writing anything….though the fans I've had probably aren't here at the moment are they…I would guess not…well that doesn't matter! For I shall start over…in a way. I've have many stories in mind and I really want to write them before I foget them and they dissapear forever. A lot of them, though, are more misc. than anything else. Not really anything on an anime just something that I have come up with through personal experience, dreams, etc. So I guess I'm gonna get started before I change my mind.

This may probably be one of my best ideas. I got it a few years ago (that's right years. Try to guess how long I've been away). Remember those "personal experiences" I meantioned before? Well I got this idea from hitting my head on the basement ceiling. Strange how things just come to ya, huh? The beginning might be a little slow, but I'm hoping it will turn into something I can be proud of and that you guys can have fun reading.

Ok enough of that now lets get started.

* * *

Crimson Red Tide

He looked at his situation. All around him, nothing but a cylinder of stone. Above him, was a metal net, blocking his way to the surface, to safety. And below him, blood was rising up from the pit. Panic ran through him. The pit was high, this much was true, but in seconds, maybe even minutes, he would have drowned in blood. Not just any blood though. His own. He could hear voices. Familiar voices. Those voices, he thought, those are my friends. Why aren't they helping me? He screamed frantically, attempting to get someone's attention. Nobody came. The blood was getting higher. He was now floating in a pool of blood. This is it, he thought, I'm gonna die here. Then, just as he was about to drown in a pool of his own blood, he heard something. A voice. A familiar voice. He could finally hear a voice. Though just faint at first, it got louder and louder.

"Andrew." Said the voice. Andrew? This was indeed the boy's name. But who was calling him? The voice got louder and as the intensity grew, so did the intent. As the voice grew greater, he was able to tell. This wasn't compassion. This wasn't even thoughtfulness. Actually, it sounded annoyed. Annoyed, thoughtful, compation, it didn't matter. There was someone there. Someone to get him out of this situation. He jerked foreward in an attempt to break free of his crimson prison. He tried and tried, but he could not get himself out. He made one last attempt. One last try to get out of this perdicament. He leaned back, getting ready to thrust foreward. And as he did, his head hit something. Something hard.

Andrew opened his eyes to reveal that he was not in his prison anymore. He was in a room. He recollected his thoughts enough to realized that this was his bedroom. He sat for a few seconds and finally, after his trip had ended he realized that he hit his head. "Oww!" he exclaimed. He looked around to see what, if anything, he had hit. That's when he noticed a girl sitting on his bed beside him. "Geez kid," the girl stated, "you've got one hell of a hard head there!"

Andrew looked at her for a few seconds before losing himself and crying on her shoulder from the nightmare he had had. She pushed him back, a bit hessitant it seemed, and stood up. "C'mon now!" She exclaimed, "I know that we've been friends since childhood, but that doesn't mean you can cling all over me like that!"

"S-sorry Yoko-chan." Andrew said. A bit sad that he had not received the comfort he was looking for. He looked at her again. Yoko Nekoya, Andrew's friend since childhood. She had Brown hair that went down to her shoulders and dark orange eyes.

"Sheesh kid," she began, "your in high school already! Quit crying over some stupid dream! This is why everyone always picks on you." It's true. Andrew Ketchum had always been picked on since he was a kid. Until he met Yoko that is. She always protected him ever since the day they met. She was a tough girl, but Andrew liked being protected by her. Even though he got put down because of that, too. He didn't care though. As long as he had her, everything was fine.

Andrew recovered a bit from his head injury enough to realize what Yoko was wearing. A white and green shirt with a red ribbon around it and a white with green trim skirt. He quickly turned and looked at his clock. He nearly fell out of his bed when he saw the time. "6:44!?" Andrew exclaimed jumping out of his bed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? We're gonna be late for school if I don't hurry!"

Yoko walked out of the room and said, "I tried to. That's when you rammed your head into mine." That's when she heard a lound BAM inside the room. "Are you ok?" She said sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah." Andrew answered back, "I just landed on my head again."

Yoko sighed and smiled. A few minutes later, Andrew came bursting out of the door with Yoko right on his tail. Andrew grabbed some toast that was watiting for him at the kitchen table. He shoved it into his mouth and said, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" Telling his parents he was off. He left in such a hurry that they were unable to see him in time. They did however, hear another loud BAM as the front door closed. Andrew had fallen again.

"Damn!" He yelled as he and Yoko were running down the street. "What is with me and hitting my head today!?"

Yoko smiled. "Guess you just have bad luck."

Andrew smiled back. "Don't worry about that. I'm not you." Which he would regret saying as he felt a hard push. Andrew, losing control, began trying to regain momentum when, WHAM, he ran into someone and fell over. He rubbed his head and looked up. He held his nose as he thought it would burst. When he looked up, all the saw was the inside of a girl's skirt.

They both sat their for a minute before the girl screamed and kicked him. Yoko saw Andrew fly past her as she looked to see what had happened. She looked at the girl who, when inspected, had short bright blonde hair. Before checking to see if Andrew was ok or not, Yoko heard the girl call, "Pervert!" and storm away.

Yoko attempted to pull Andrew up. Suceeding as he wasn't very big and she was fairly strong. She put his arm over her shoulder and used herself as a crutch for him. She looked at him. He was still dazed. A little blood began to show up on his head. "Hey are you ok, kid?"

Andrew's response was no more than a nod. This is when he realized, even in a daze, that Yoko had a habit of calling Andrew, "kid." He didn't know when this started, nor did he really care in the situation he was in. By the time they had arrived at the school's gate, Andrew had regained most of his conciousness.

"You sure your ok now?" Yoko asked him while they were walking in the building. They still had a few minutes left until they needed to be in class.

"I…I think so…hey have you always had a twin?" He was still a bit dizzy. Though it was to be expected. He has had head trauma all day. This is when he remembered his nightmare. Upon thinking about it, it somehow felt real. He shook this thought off and blamed it on the dizziness.

She smiled at him. "Here let me help you to the nurse's office." She began to act as his crutch again, when Andrew got a flash of dizziness. He made a small jolt that nocked both him and Yoko to the ground. He was finally able to shake off his annoying feeling enough to see that Yoko's things had fallen out of her bag. She was trying frantically to recover her lost items.

"Here," Andrew began to help Yoko pick up her things, "let me help out."

She snatched to books out of his hands.

"Hey!" Andrew sounded a little hurt. "What's the big…" That's when he noticed something in Yoko's bag. It looked sort of like a furry, stubby leg. In an instant, he knew exaclty what it was and decided to keep it to himself. He thought he was still a little dizzy though, as he heard a small laugh coming from behind them. He looked and there was no one there. He brushed off the feeling and helped Yoko to her feet. She thanked him and they were off to their classroom.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well…I have to say that I think I outdid myself with this. Though I hadn't hoped the first chapter to be this long. Oh well I guess that's just how things roll. I actually wanted to add more too…but I guess this works out just fine for me. The second chapter will be even more thrilling. We get to the start of the main story. Its pretty good if I do say so myself. I can honestly say that I have some good elements coming up. Enemies become friends and friends become enemies….so look foreward to that in upcoming chapters. Now I get to say something I haven't said in quite a while.

Well as always

L8erz!


End file.
